


Just One More Drink

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, M/M, Necrophilia, Wincest - Freeform, bloody and broken boys, spn season 9 finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can drink enough for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Season 9 Finale Wincest feels. ;)

 

 

 

 

“What’s one more drink, right Dean?”

The room feels colder than usual, and hollow. Sam creeps his way across the room slowly, like he might wake Dean up. The glass he had earlier has been abandoned, he drinks straight from the bottle now. Gingerly, he lowers himself to the edge of the bed, eyes never leaving his brother’s face.

“You know, you still owe me a drink man.”

Taking another long pull from the bottle he studies his brother, so still and pale like porcelain. A sculpture covered in cracks and chips that somehow make it even more beautiful. He lays his head on Dean’s chest and thinks he can feel the hole there, sticky with congealed blood.

Sam breathes him in.

“But you never did have time to talk, right Dean? At least not to me. And now it’ll have to wait.”

Sam moves closer, drunken fingers trailing down Dean’s face. Over his swollen eyes, down the slope of his broken nose to stop at his lips. His mouth a shock of deep crimson. Sam isn’t ready yet. He just needs his brother like this right now.

Just one more look. Just one more drink. Just one more kiss.

“But hey Dean, don’t worry. I can drink enough for the both of us.”


End file.
